


Eggsy's Comfort

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cock Warming, Oral, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: "Eggsy is a cock slut and loves to warm Harry's cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin!

Eggsy knocked on the door to Harry’s office, buzzing with nervous energy. He’d just gotten home from a two week mission in Africa and he missed Harry more than he could bear.

“Come in.”

Eggsy pushed open the thick wooden door to find Harry sitting at his desk, writing something. Before he could even consider, Eggsy was crossing the room and kneeling next to Harry, nuzzling his slack-covered thigh with his cheek.

“Hello there, love,” Harry murmured, voice rough. “Missed me, did you?”

Eggsy nodded, looking up at the older man. “So much. May I?”

Harry smiled softly. “Of course, my dear. You know you don’t have to ask.” 

Eggsy grinned and began to tug down the fly of Harry’s pants, removing the man’s cock from it’s cotton and silk confines with care. Harry was still mostly soft, but Eggsy didn’t mind and neither did Harry. This wasn’t as much for pleasure as it was for comfort.

After a gentle kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock, Eggsy opened wide and smoothly sucked him in, moving forward until his nose was pressed firmly against the skin of Harry’s groin. He moaned softly, humming around Harry’s cock. He felt content finally after two weeks of feeling restless.

Eggsy loved being here, Harry’s cock wedged into his throat. It was calming for Eggsy. He loved the scent of Harry, so intimate and pure here. Eggsy never wanted to leave.

“Such a good boy for me, Eggsy,” Harry whispered, one strong hand sliding through Eggsy’s hair. “Missed you so much, my darling boy.”

Eggsy could feel Harry’s cock thickening, really filling his mouth now and he loved it. He wanted this, forever, all the time.

“You know, I do have a meeting with Merlin in a few moments, my dear. You’re going to have to take a break for a little while.”

Eggsy made a noise in protest, hands coming up to grip Harry’s thigh, a silent refusal to stop. Harry chuckled.

“Eggsy, my love...”

Eggsy whimpered.

“Well,” Harry sighed, thumb stroking the back of Eggsy’s neck. “How do you feel about kneeling under my desk then?”


	2. Merlin & Harry's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Harry and Merlin's meeting. Eggsy just can't help himself.

Merlin knocked on the door once before letting himself into Harry’s office. Harry knew they had a meeting now so he wasn’t worried about interrupting anything. Sure enough, Harry was just sitting at his desk, filling out the paper work Merlin had brought him earlier.  
“Arthur,” he said with a nod to his friend. He hardly ever used Harry’s codename, unless they were in the office and doing official business. Harry always used Merlin’s codename- the Scott was not fond of his legal name. 

“Ah, Merlin. Let’s get started, shall we?”  
-  
Merlin and Harry had been talking for nearly half an hour now, and Eggsy’s knees were starting to ache. The wooden floors were unapologetic but at least the oriental rug on top provided a bit more comfort than if he had been kneeling on the wood alone. He just barely fit underneath the desk, nestled between Harry’s thighs, back and shoulders throbbing from being bent over, jaws aching from sucking his lover’s cock. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

The two men’s voices were somewhat soothing to him as he nursed Harry’s cock, occasionally pulling off to swallow the excess saliva building in his mouth. Eggsy had always been impressed by Harry’s stamina, but this was outdoing himself. The older man was still rock hard and Eggsy was aching for him to come, wanting to taste him so incredibly bad. 

Stepping up his game, Eggsy began to slide back and forth as far as he could on Harry’s cock, laving his tongue on the underside of the older man’s cock, the way he knew drove Harry crazy. He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could as he reached up and began to grope Harry’s balls, rolling them in his palm gently. He could feel Harry’s cock thickening more, throbbing as he neared orgasm. Eggsy silently begged for it, working his mouth and tongue harder, throat flexing around Harry’s member.

The only indication Harry made of his orgasm was his body tensing, one hand falling to Eggsy’s hair and stroking gently for a quick moment.  
Eggsy licked Harry’s cock a few more times before tucking it back into the man’s pants before nuzzling against his thigh. His own cock was aching but Eggsy could wait. He didn’t want to come until he could have his lover’s cock deep inside him.  
Eggsy dozed off, cheek resting on Harry’s thigh, Merlin’s voice humming in his ears.  
-  
“Thank you for everything again, Merlin. Come by for tea and biscuits soon, yes?” 

Merlin nodded, standing and moving towards the door. “Yes of course, just give me a ring. Oh, and Arthur?” 

Harry looked up from his desk. 

Merlin smirked.  
“Say hello to Eggsy for me. And tell him that he needs to learn to be a bit more discreet.”


End file.
